Stolen Moments
by Willows-slave
Summary: Roman and Dean steal a private moment. Warning... Ambreigns oneshot


**A/N This is written in Roman's P.O.V. I had to write this in order to prove to myself that I can write smut too. So please review this and let me know what you think. I am getting to the point where sex may happen soon in my full length story so I need to know what I am doing wrong if anything… just tell me what you really think please. **

Once the door closed to my hotel room I was anxious and I moved full speed ahead. I grabbed you by your shaggy auburn hair as my lips covered yours. I pushed you hard up against the wall as I grinded my already hardened length into your hip. Fuck whatever it is that you do to me that gets me so hot. My mind is surrounded with the thoughts of being inside you. I need to feel you wrapped around me. I need to feel you from the inside out. My hands slide up your tight t-shirt pulling it up over your abs and your small delicate waist. You are a vision and your all mine I remind myself as you break the kiss to gasp aloud before my name leaves your lips with a moan. I smile before I lean down and move my lips against your neck. I know you feel the same way as me; I know I turn you on like nobody ever will. I can feel your arousal against my leg as you push your hips against me. I know what you want and tonight you will get it.  
"Don't worry baby I am going to fuck you so good." I breathe the words out against your skin. I feel your whole body shutter against me. The anticipation makes you push against me even harder. I reach behind you grasping both of your firm cheeks in my hands, kneading my fingers against them. I can't wait to see you kneeling on all fours in front of my with your round little ass stuck straight up in the air.  
"Fuck Dean get your fucking clothes off now." I command with urgency as I step back and look at you with hungry eyes as I lick my lips. You look down at your feet as a slight blush covers your face and you nervously fumble with your belt as you toe your shoes off. 

I stand there admiring your naked body as you nervously lean against the wall feeling the heavy stare of my eyes on you. Your cheeks still slightly rose colored as you hang your head nervously as my eyes examine you. I reach forward and wrap my arm around your waist as I pull you close against me.  
"You're fucking perfect, I love you so much." You sigh against me as you nudge your face into the crook of my neck.  
"I love you too." I say to you without hesitation as you begin to kiss across my collarbone. My eyes are heavy with lust as I look down at you with half lidded eyes. Your right hand reaches up wards as you tangle your fingers in my black long hair and your left hand rubs across my abs.  
"Ro, you're so sexy." You say as you pull my head downwards and run your tongue across my earlobe. You're mouth is so hot and I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock so badly.  
"Get your hot little ass on the bed." I demand as I give you a quick hard smack to your firm little ass. You jump forward slightly but smile pleasantly and do as you're told.

As you sit down on the edge of the bed and look at me with your wide eyes pleading I take a few steps forward forcing you to pull my undone jeans down over my hips. You reach your thumbs up forcing my boxer briefs down around my hips too. My hard cock jutting up to my belly button is released as you suck in your bottom lip. As you bit down on your plump bottom lip I see your cock jump slightly.  
"Go ahead my gorgeous baby, taste my juices." I can't help but to encourage you as you sit there looking at my cock as if you're painfully hungry. "Go ahead and suck your cock." I tell you and as the last word leaves my mouth I see you lean in and skillfully flick your stiff, wet tongue against my slit. You moan against the head of my dick as you lick the pearl of pre cum off the tip of my shaft. I can't help but throw my head back as my hair cascades further down my back running down to the top of my firm muscular ass; as he grabs at me as he moans against the entire length of my man hood that he has buried deep within his mouth. Nobody sucks a cock the way Dean does. He is an expert if I ever have met one; he deserves to get praise for his talents. I wrap my fingers around the bottom of your chin as my fingers rest against your cheeks.  
"I love burying my cock in your hot little mouth but tonight I want to cum in your tight little ass" I say as I pull his mouth off my dick.

"Get on your hand and knees my hot little slut." I command as I pull my jeans and boxers down to my calves' before kicking them of my legs. You scoot up into the middle of the bed as you look at me.  
"Anything you say Daddy." You smile up at me before you position yourself on all fours. I reach up and hook my arm around your waist as I pull you closer as you gasp. I can't help but smack your little ass and watch your ass check wiggle a little after I strike you. I can't help but find it sexy so I do it again. I grab both of your cute little ass cheeks as I pull them apart to reveal your tight little puckered hole. I rub my index finger over it as I watch it tense slightly at the sensation.  
"You're ass looks so delicious baby, Daddy really wants to taste it." I grunt out as I move my index finger over it in a circular motion before leaning down and inhaling deeply. I love your smell I think as your strong musky sent hits my nostrils. Most people don't take care of themselves the way you do. I remind myself as I lean in closer as I flick my stiff tongue over your tight little hole. You moan out loudly before your lips begin to emit soft little mewls with every following flick of my assaulting tongue. I wrap one arm around you as my hand finds your hard cock and begins to stroke it hard and fast. Occasionally I take a slight break as I cup at your large heavy balls. I force the tip of my wet, hot tongue through the tight ring of muscle and try to poke it as deep as I can into your center. You have me so turned on by your taste and your body I can't help but feel the overwhelming urge to be inside of you.  
"You taste so sweet my pet, now I want to feel you." I say as you moan out longingly, no doubt missing the intrusion my tongue delivered to you. "Now turn over on your back" I say as my plans for you have changed and my desires encourage me to want to look at your face as I burry my thick, throbbing cock into the very core of you.

You move swiftly and seem all too eager to apply as you turn over. You're laid out flat on your back with your knees bent up as you reach forward with your hand and cup your own balls. You throw your head back as you thrust your hips upward.  
"Please daddy, I need you." You plea your voice is shaky as you convey your need.  
"Don't worry baby you're going to get it." I promise you as I dig into my duffle bag at my feet. Finding the lube I pull it out as I pop the cap and work a generous amount onto my thick fingers. I want you now but I refuse to hurt you. So I make sure my index and middle fingers are drenched in lube before I start to attempt to work both inside of you at once.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy I want you, please." You plead with me as you wiggle your ass against my fingers as you almost giggle before you catch yourself and try to hold it back. . After I raise your legs ontop of my shoulders as you rest your ankles against me.

"Who is my little whore?" I smile down at you as you show your dimples in your rosy little cheeks.  
"I am Daddy." You gasp out as you throw your head back closing your eyes. I can't help but push my fingers against your prostate roughly over and over. Your hips buck against my digits wildly as a string of curse words leave your mouth in your raspy voice.  
"Get ready for daddy's hard, fat cock because I am going to give it to you." I force out as I grit my teeth together before I pull my fingers from you and stroke my cock hard and fast before I position it at your small little hole.

I crawl onto the bed as I place the swollen, sensitive head of my cock against your hole. You buck your hips upwards as I reach over onto the bed grabbing the lube and splattering my cock in it. I start to push into your puckered hole slowly and hold back until you can adjust to my size. You throw your head back and moan out something that only you understand as I feel the head of my dick glide smoothly against your prostate. I stand completely still as you adjust to me but I can't help but throb inside you as your ass constricts against my length.  
"Who does this tight little ass belong to?" I know the answer but I still want to hear it slip from between your lips.  
"Yours Daddy it's all yours." You assure me. I already knew it though nobody gets this ass not anybody but me. I start to slowly move inside of you. I pull out of you slightly and then push back inside of your heat. You're amazing nobody has ever wrapped themselves around my cock like you. Your ass is a fitted glove and I can't help but feel cozy and warm inside of you. Before too long my body can no longer resist taking it slow and sweet and I am pushing myself into you hard and deep. I am rewarded as you move your hips against me and breathlessly moan my name into the dimmed light of the room. I reach my hand between us and firmly grab your short thick cock. You're so hard and the vein on the underside of your shaft prominently pokes out of your soft skin.  
"Mine all mine." I remind you as I pump my cock into you and move my hips in a circular motion against your ass, as I bury myself deep within your velvet heat. I can't last much longer not like this. Your face is scrunched up as you moan out with pleasure. Your knuckles are white as you dig your fingernails into the mattress.  
"Fuck me harder daddy." You beg as you throw your head back further rolling it against the mattress. I could never deny you anything you want and I comply by snapping my hips against your ass roughly. I enter you rough, deep and quick as I feel your muscles wrap tightly around me.  
"You're heaven" I gasp out as I throw my hips against you one more time driving my cock into you one last time as deeply as I can. I try to still myself as much as possible before squirting my warm juices deep within your ass.

I stood as still as I could as I stayed buried within you as I felt myself go soft. I gently pulled myself out of you as I dragged my limp but heavy cock over the bottom of your ass cheek marking it with a trail of cum, before dragging up across the dents of your hips and your lower belly. I grunted as I flopped down on the mattress beside you. I looked over at you as you still breathed heavily. The look of content on your face filled me with pride and I knew I was the only one who saw you like this. Just me I thought to myself as I smiled. You rolled onto your side as you placed your head against me chest before raising your head up and kissing me softly. As your lips left mine I moaned as I looked deeply into your sparkling blue eyes. You smiled at me lazily as your deep dimples made a appearance across your cheeks.  
"I love you." You said softly as you laid your head against my chest, as you threw a heavy arm against my torso before cuddling into me. We can't always express our love and it isn't always easy but the moments like this that we share make every inconvenience worth it. These stolen moments that only we share.  
"My heart is all yours; I love you and only you too" I said hoping you understood just how much I meant it. 


End file.
